The lonely wolf
by Rise-of-the-writer
Summary: What if tohru knew the sohmas, lived with them. What if by orders from Akito s mother that they all forgot her. She herself had to live with the memories but would never be remembered by her family. The sohmas was her family and they forgot her. She is the lonely wolf, the one who watches out for her family and cares for them. This is a oneshot


**Something I wrote some time ago, hope you like it. Please R&R**

**I don`t own Fruits basket**

I looked up at the moon, its light shining in my eyes. My hands touched the necklace around my neck and cradled it in my palm. The necklace was a beautiful stone which if you looked closely enough you could see a light in its core. And if you looked even closer you could maybe see the figure of a wolf. It would always be a reminder of what I was.

I felt my feet going cold and my hands were holding onto the roof so I didn't fall. Even though the night was cold I did not move. I wanted to tell them about my secret, but I was scared too. She would just make them forget again and I don't think I could handle that. It broke my heart the first time I didn't need it broken again.

I could hear someone climbing the ladder, but my mind was in chaos. I only barely registered Kyo sitting down beside me. We sat there in silence, listening to the noises from the forest. Once again I heard someone coming up here. This time it was Yuki. At that moment I didn't think about how the two boys were quiet, when they normally would have fought.

They must have noticed the way I had behaved the last couple of days. I couldn't remember when I had started to hope. Sometimes, I would hope for us to be together again like a family. But I knew, I knew all too well that it would never happen. I had been lucky that she had not caught me yet, but she could still be playing with me. Right at this moment she could be laughing at me waiting for the right time to break me again.

"I can`t do this anymore, the only thing we do is sit here. The rat-boy is annoying and I`m cold and Tohru should stop looking like she`s dead". Kyo had lost his patience, but then again he had never been one to wait. I couldn't help but let a little laugh escape from me. I looked at Kyo, he had brought me out of my mind rambling. Actually I was happy that he did. "Thanks Kyo, I needed that"

we looked in each other eyes I could see a little bit of relief in there. They must have been really worried about me. "Honda if there is anything bothering you, you know that we will listen" Yuki was as usual his prince like self. I nodded to myself and reminded me that I could always try to talk to them about it, but I had my reasons so I didn't do it.

"Yuki, Kyo I`m okay you don't need to worry about me. I have just been lost in thought lately, some of which is not something I can talk about. Let`s go back inside its starting to get a little cold". The boys nodded to me and we went down to the living room. Surprisingly all the others were there too.

Hatori and all the others of the zodiac looked up when we came. "Sissi, are you okay they told me that something was wrong" she had tears in her eyes while she hugged me. I almost cried when she reminded me of Kyo the night I had to leave. One thing I had not realized was that Akito was there. When I did I stiffened, we had become great friends, but she could still make me shiver. As soon as I had stiffened I had relaxed again.

"Somethings wrong I just know it, and don't you deny it" Akito was the one to say it. The one thing nobody had said to me directly. The last couple of days Yuki and Kyo had told me to talk to them if something was bothering me. I smiled at them, but it was a sad smile.

"Akito I know that you are all worried and all, but it would be best to let it be" "That's not right, you should talk about the things bothering you not bottle it up" this time it was Momiji speaking up. My tears were now almost unbearable but I held it in.

I was about to open my mouth, when I remembered that dreadful day. I shook my head "No, I can`t" my voice was a whisper. "If not us, go to Uo and Hana. You have to talk about it" Kyo was for once calm when he spoke. I saw it in his eyes that he was worried. Once again I shook my head "No Kyo, no matter how much I want to I just can`t".

I was about to go to the kitchen when I felt a hand holding me back. I turned my head around to look at who it was and surely there was Hatsuharu. "You are our family, we won`t let you go around and be sad" I remembered the younger Hatsuharu who stood in front of me trying to hinder them from throwing me out. When I felt his hand squeeze my arm I came back to reality. I looked straight into his eyes "you don't know how correct you are" I said.

I laid down a hint, a small hint but a hint none the less. He let go of my arm and I went into the kitchen. It was getting harder to breath because of the tears and sadness trying to push their way through. The silence was choking me as well and thinking about them just made it harder. They all sat there waiting for me to come back, but I wanted to run away.

I felt a hand on my shoulder "you must be really scared if you don't want to talk about it" that voice belonged to Hatori. The trustworthy Hatori, he was always the one I went to if I wanted to talk. Suddenly the weight around my neck became heavier. I wanted to take the necklace of so badly and turn around and hug my father-figure.

He would of course not remember how he used to calm me down, and how we would talk about everything. I took a deep breath before I asked the one question that scared me more than anything. "How is Akitos mother?" I could almost feel his face turning into a frown. I did actually not believe that he would answer me. "I don't know how you know her, but since you asked I will answer. She had been very sick for a few years and died only a few days ago" I couldn't help but gasp.

I turned around as quickly that my body would allow "do you mean it?" "Yes". I released my tears and without second thought I threw my necklace away and hugged the man I once used to call father. Luckily for me was that it was a full moon tonight so I would not turn fully into my form, only half way.

I cried and cried and felt myself trembling as he held me. I could feel that he was shocked, but he stayed quiet. The others came running in possibly when they heard the crying. "Did she finally crack?" "HIRO! How can you say that" Kagura hit Hiros head. I couldn't help but smile a little now that I felt free to talk.

"So I assume that Akitos mother was the one that you feared?" "Yes, because I am actually a Sohma" they was shocked by what I had said. "It would explain the ears and tail, you are the wolf aren`t you?" said akito. "Yes I am and it was your mother that threw me out" Akito got angry when he heard what I said.

"How did I not know about this I am the goddess" I nodded at what akito had said. "She got all of your memories erased. And afterwards she threatened me to never come back. If it would help, you didn't make it easy for her. Some of you even got beaten up for it" I said. By now they had all tears in their eyes; the only ones that looked slightly different were the youngest members of the zodiac.

They must have been confused by all this I thought silently to myself. While all of this had happened they had all began to remember the wolf. She was the one that would always smile and take care of them. She had kept the peace between them. When she disappeared, that peace disappeared as well. They looked at the girl that should have been with them all of these years. She looked so vulnerable as she was held by Hatori.

"I think we should explain this to the younger ones" I said quietly, but I knew they heard me. "Yes that's a good idea" Yuki said. I dried my tears and felt myself getting happier by the second. "I can explain it; after all it is about me. Well I am the 14th zodiac, the wolf. The curse works slightly different than yours as you can see. I turn when the moon comes up and returns back to human in the sunrise. I will transform if I hug the opposite sex, but obviously it don't apply to you. The reason why you transformed up to this point is because of the necklace lying on the floor over there. It was made especially for me like kyo`s beads is for him. Normally I would transform into a wolf but when there is a full moon I only get ears and a tail plus my body is a little bit stronger and faster than usual". I was kinda looking forward to showing them my wolf form.

A few days later I showed them my wolf form and after so many years I finally had my family back.


End file.
